


After Long Day

by capsicle_xo



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Arguement, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Lee Pace - Freeform, angry, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicle_xo/pseuds/capsicle_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader and Lee Pace watching a TV show together after they have a long day at work. finally they have time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, and I'm sorry if there a lot mistakes, becase I dont usually speaking english xx  
> tell me after reading this

After have a long day at work, finally arrived at home. I unlock the door only to see Carl walking around me. "Hi Carl, are you hungry? Does daddy give you a food ?".  
I sat on the couch, then I heard a footsteps, that would be my beloved boyfriend.  
Lee saw me then sit beside me "hi,I know you have a hard day, right? come here" I curl my hand around his neck, his breathing in my neck. "this is why you're my home, I love you so much" he said then kissing my neck. "I love you too" kissing his forehead. 

"how about we order a pizza then we can watching movie, or tv show, or whatever you want" I ask him.   
" I think we can make out, you know I miss you so much" Lee said kissing my cheek.   
"we can do it later, I want relax first"   
"agree that" Lee said, then I pull out my phone to order pizza

*skip  
Me and Lee Pace still sitting on the couch, cuddle up, watching Walking Dead   
"I love Carl, he's so cute you know" I say  
"you mean my dog? yeah you already told me"   
"No! mm I mean yeah I love Carl your dog, but I mean Carl in the Walking Dead, he's so cute, I want to eat him"  
"seriously? how about Thranduil? he's cute than Carl!" I know for sure he's jealous I'm talking about another man  
"I know Thranduil is cute but Carl cute too, I'm tired I'm going to sleep, you join?" he just nodded

in the bedroom I change my clothes "baby can I wear your top?" and yes he just nodded, seriously he annoyed at me just because I was talking about Carl, he's 35 almost 36!  
I lay on the bed then Lee join me on the bed   
"Hi, you annoyed at me? I'm sorry okay" I touch his face then kiss his lips, he kiss me back  
"I'm not, I'm just tired, you know I'am going to take you out tommorow, we better sleep now" he kissing my cheek, my nose, and finally my lips, his tongue in my tongue  
"mm goodnight Lee"  
"good night baby" then I fall asleep in Lee's arms


End file.
